Shopping, Dressup,....Love??
by Starchick
Summary: Hey, this is the Davis/Yolei fic I said I'd write, 'member? Well, it's kinda shorter than my last fics, but judge how it is. Please R


Well, here it is! A fanfic involving Davis and Yolei. There aren't many fans supporting this  
couple, but when I looked at them, I just thought they'd be so cute together. I mean, I   
know Davis likes Kari and all, but she's probably gonna end up with TK, so I thought, why  
not? Well, I'm not trying to make a big speech or anything (**Looks at all she wrote**   
Yeah right ^^*) Actually, I just thought they'd be kinda neat together, so out came this  
fic. Oh, and there are a few mentions of a Tai/Mimi/Matt love triangle (Sorry, I just kinda  
like that triangle, it's cute ^_^) Please R&R, kk?   
  
Shopping, Dressup,.....Love??  
  
  
The new Digidestined cheered as Flamedramon and Halsemon knocked down one of the  
Digimon Emperor's control spire.   
"That's another spire down for the count!" said Yolei happily, turning to Davis. He grinned  
back at her. "Yeah," he exclaimed. "We're a great team."  
"Yeah, we are..." murmured Yolei, turning to look at Halsemon and Flamedramon as the  
2 of them de-digivolved.  
"Rats!" fumed the Digimon Emperor as he watched them from his lair. "Who do those kids  
think they are? I'll show them who's really in charge around here!"  
  
The next day, Davis was home alone. His parents had gone out for the day, and who   
knew where his sister Jun was, though he had a pretty good idea that she was probably  
trailing Matt Ishida. (A/N: Sorry, I just had to add that ^_^*)  
During a commercial of the TV show he was watching, Davis got up and went to the   
kitchen for a snack. Grabbing a banana, he started heading back to the couch, but then  
the phone rang. "Hello, Motomiya residence, Davis speaking," he said, picking up the   
phone. "Davis?" said the voice on the other end. "Oh hey Yolei, what's up?" he asked,  
leaning against the counter as he began to eat.  
"Davis, I need you to go to the mall with me today," Yolei told him. Davis nearly choked   
on his banana. "What?" he exclaimed. "Why me?"  
"Kari, TK, and Cody are busy, I can't reach Sora or Mimi, Tai and Matt have soccer and  
band practice, Izzy has a computer club meeting, and Joe's studying," informed Yolei. "I  
don't want to go alone. And I'll need a second opinion."  
"Aww, Yolei," complained Davis. "I don't wanna go."  
"Come on Davis," Yolei whined. "I told you, I need a second opinion. Don't worry, I won't   
take that long." Something about the way she said that sentence made Davis worry a lot.  
Then Yolei's voice got really small and pleading. "Please Davis?" she pleaded. "Everyone   
else is busy." Davis sighed. There was no way he could say no. "Alright, fine," he said,   
giving in. Yolei perked up immediately and giggled. "Thanks! I'll meet you at the bus stop."  
She hung up before Davis could say anything else. He looked at the phone for a second  
before hanging up. Sighing, he turned off the TV and started heading out the door.  
  
"So what are you gonna go do at the mall?" Davis wanted to know as he and Yolei sat  
together on the bus. "I want to get a few things for tonight," Yolei told him. "Remember,  
all of us are going out on the town, both the new and old Digidestined."  
Davis smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah," he exclained. "I almost forgot about that!" He  
turned back to Yolei. "But what do you need a new outfit for? It's not like we've never  
all hung out together before."  
Yolei giggled. "I know, I just wanted to buy new clothes, and tonight seems like a good   
excuse," she said lightly. Davis sweatdropped.  
They got off the bus and walked down the block towards the mall. "I'm really glad Mimi's   
back in town," said Yolei. Davis nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "But did you notice the weird  
way Tai and Matt were acting around her?"   
Yolei rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Both of them like her. But the thing is, they both   
know that the other likes her too, and there competing over her," she pointed out. "You  
should know, you do it practically every day," she muttered under her breath. Davis looked  
at her in confusion. "Did you say something Yolei?" he asked. Yolei smiled. "Of course not,"  
she said innocently. Then she grabbed his arm. "Come on, I don't wanna waste any time."  
She began running the rest of the way, dragging Davis behind her. He blinked in confusion,  
then shrugged.  
  
"Yolei, are you done yet?" demanded Davis, waiting for Yolei outside the changeroom of a  
clothing store. It would take a while, since Yolei had brought at least 30 different outfits  
inside the room. But that had been about 15 minutes ago. "Hang on a sec, I'm coordinating  
the clothes," Yolei replied from behind the door. Davis, who had no idea what that had  
meant, looked at his digivice impatiently. It was already 12:45 pm. "Great, I'm wasting a  
perfectly good Saturday," he grumbled.   
Yolei came out of the changeroom. "What do you think?" she asked him, standing right in   
front of him. Davis could only stare in amazement. Yolei was dressed in flare jeans and a  
lightning-striped purple and pink tank top. "Uh, wow..." he murmured. Yolei had to smile at  
his reaction. "I like it too," she said. "I'm keeping it." She bounced back inside the room to  
get another outfit. A few minutes later, she came back out. "How 'bout this?" she wanted  
to know, striking a pose in front of the mirror on the outside of the door. Now she was   
wearing all blue, blue jean shorts and a baby blue jacket over a dark blue T-shirt. Davis  
blinked, still in a trance. Yolei watched his reaction in the mirror and giggled. "Great," she  
said brightly. "Well, I guess I'm done, I'm only taking two outfits. I would take more, but I  
promised I wouldn't take too long," she added, winking. Davis shook his head, coming out  
of his daze. What the heck happened there? he wondered to himself. Why had he been  
unable to stop staring at Yolei? Out loud he said, "You're done? That means we can go  
home now?" Yolei stared blankly back at him. "No Davis, I've barely even started yet. I  
meant I'm done here," she told him. Davis looked upward. "But you said you wouldn't take  
a long time," he whined. "It's been an hour already."  
Yolei glanced at her watch. "What? Really? Hey, I'm making good time today! Wait here,   
I'm gonna go chance back and pay for these." She ran back inside the dressing room.   
Davis could only watch her, wondering how he'd let himself get into this.  
  
They kept at it for 3 hours, stopping for a while to have lunch. Now they were in yet   
another boutique, and after looking at makeup for at least half an hour, Yolei was now  
holding up various clothes and asking Davis how he thought they'd look on her. Frankly, he  
didn't care much anymore. He was just really tired and wanted to go home. But he didn't  
bother to say anything anymore, because everytime he complained, Yolei would either just  
ignore him, or tell him that she would be done soon. She must've told him that about 70  
times already, but they were still stuck in the mall.  
"So how's this one, Davis?" said Yolei, holding up a sleeveless turquoise shirt. "Yeah, it's  
nice," muttered Davis, barely even taking a glance at it. But then he did a double take.  
"Hey I recognize that shirt," he said. "Kari was gonna get it once before, but she decided  
not to. I don't know why, I thought it looked really pretty on her." He was completely   
oblivous to the way Yolei's face fell. She put the shirt back on the rack. "Well, I'm done,  
we can go home now," she murmured sadly. Davis definetely noticed the change in her  
mood. "What?" he gasped, completely surprised. "I didn't expect you to come around that  
easily."  
"I'm finished, I have everything. There's no point in staying around," she told him, keeping  
her gaze away from his. Davis became concerned. "Are you okay Yolei?" he asked. Yolei  
turned away. "I'm fine. Now come on, let's go. I have to get ready for tonight." She   
started heading out the door. Davis looked at her. They wouldn't be meeting the others  
until 8:30 that night, there was no way it would take Yolei 5 hours to get ready.  
Davis caught up to Yolei outside the mall. He grabbed her arm. "Yolei, what's wrong?" he  
demanded. She stared at him for a second, then quickly looked away, but Davis was sure  
he saw tears in her eyes. "Nothing," she insisted, backing away. "Listen Davis, I promised  
my mom I'd pick something up for her before I came home, so I won't be able to take the  
bus with you." Her voice was trembling slightly. Davis took a few steps forward. "Well, I  
can come with you to pick up whatever your mom wanted," he suggested. Yolei quickly  
took even more stwps backward. "No, it's fine," she said. "You want to go home anyway,  
and I've already dragged you around for 3 hours. I'll go by myself. Bye." She took off  
before Davis even got a chance to reply. He looked after her as she ran away. Something  
is definetely wrong, he thought. Was it something I said?  
  
Davis walked around for a while afterward, wondering what might've made Yolei so upset.  
"Hey Davis!" shouted a voice. He looked up to see Cody, TK, Kari, Sora, and Mimi heading  
toward him. "Hi guys," he replied as they came up to him. "Hey, I thought Yolei was with  
you, where is she?" asked Cody. "She was with me, but then she had to go home to get  
ready for tonight. But she seemed pretty upset, I think she was crying," said Davis. TK  
took one look at him. "Uh-oh, what'd you do now, Davis?" he wanted to know. "Hey back  
off, TR," Davis told him angrily.  
"It won't take 5 hours to get ready for tonight," said Mimi. "I know," Davis murmured. "Do  
you think it might've been something you said?" Sora asked. Davis looked up. "Well, we  
were at the mall, and she was perfectly fine before she showed me this turquoise shirt. I  
said it looked like one that Kari was going to get, then I said it had looked pretty on Kari.  
And that's when she got all weird."  
Kari's annoyance flared. "Davis, how could you do something like that?" she demanded   
angrily. Davis stared at her. "Huh? What'd I do?"  
"Duh," Mimi told him. "I'm pretty sure Yolei's sad because she likes you, but that comment  
you made pointed out that you like Kari way more than her."  
Davis's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Yolei..likes me?" TK nodded. "That'd be my first guess,"  
he stated. "And now she must feel awful," said Sora. "Y'know, I think that's also why she  
asked you to go to the mall with her. She doesn't need an outfit for tonight that badly."  
Davis looked at the ground. "I guess I must've hurt her feelings really bad," he murmured.  
"Hey Davis, didn't you say once that you thought Yolei was kind of cute?" Cody piped up.  
"One time in the Digiworld, remember?" Davis blushed slightly as he remembered.   
"Hey, you never told me that," said TK grinning. "Wow, I think Davis might have a new   
crush," sang Mimi. "Me too, look, he's blushing," agreed Kari teasingly. Davis flushed even  
redder and looked defiantly at the others. "Okay, so maybe it might be a teensy crush,"  
he replied, but even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true. It was much more  
than a little crush. That had been confirmed today at the mall, but he'd just realized it   
now.   
"Davis, it looks like more than a teensy crush to me," Sora teased. Davis was as red as a   
tomato. "Okay, maybe it is," he muttered.   
"Davis, that's a great thing!" Kari exclaimed. "Now you can tell her. You don't have to  
worry, I'll bet anything she likes you too, a lot." TK nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be   
fine. And plus, now you don't have to bug the heck out of Kari," he said jokingly. Normally  
Davis would've flipped out on TK when he said that, but now he just grinned. "You're right.  
Thanks guys."  
"Davis and Yolei, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Cody chanted quietly. Davis glared at  
him. "Cody," he said warningly. Cody laughed.  
"Hey!" someone called. They all turned to see Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe coming towards   
them.  
"Hide me," said Mimi to Sora as she caught sight of Matt and Tai. "They won't leave me   
alone." She grabbed Sora's arm and ducked behind her. Sora laughed. "I don't know Mimi,"  
she giggled. "Lots of girls around here would kill to be in your position."  
"Well I have to go," said Davis. "I gotta find Yolei." He took off. "Good luck, Davis!" TK  
shouted after him.  
"What was that about?" Joe asked as he and the others came up. "Davis has some un-  
finished business to take care of," Cody told him.  
  
Davis ran down the streets towards Yolei's place. As he passed the woods, he heard   
someone crying. The sound was very familiar. Curious, he followed the sound. Up ahead,  
he saw Yolei. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was crying into them,   
leaning against a tree with her shopping bags strewn all over the the place. Davis smiled   
softly, thinking that she looked so sweet and innocent. But it hurt too, knowing that she  
was crying because of him. He didn't want her to cry. Taking a deep breath, he app-  
roached her.  
  
Yolei cried into her knees, feeling her heart ripped in 2. It's your own fault, she told herself  
angrily. How could I have been so stupid? It had been so obvious that Davis liked Kari, the  
hints were in almost every single thing he did.  
Her sobs started quieting, and she heard someone approach her. Looking up, her breath  
caught in her throat. It was him. "Davis," she said weakly.  
Davis came and sat beside her. "Yeah it's me," he said. "Can we talk?" Yolei glanced   
nervously at him. "Um, sure," she answered. Davis looked away. "Listen Yolei, I think I   
know why you ran away from me earlier," he said. Yolei sighed and looked up. "It's that  
obvious, huh?" she said. "Well, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
Davis shook his head firmly. "No way, Yolei, this is my fault," he told her. "I should've   
realized the way you felt." Yolei stared at him. "No it's not," she insisted. "I should've   
known the way you act around Kari, I shouldn't have made it so obvious that I like you.   
Then you wouldn't be feeling all guilty..." she trailed off as tears started sliding down her  
face. She looked away.   
"Yolei," said Davis softly. He wiped the tears of her face gently. She stared back at him, a  
question in her eyes. "I'm...glad you did, because...I like you too. A lot."  
Yolei's eyes widened in shock. I didn't just hear what I thought I heard, did I? she asked  
herself. "Really?" she gasped. Davis nodded, glancing away. "And now I feel so bad, I made  
you cry. I never wanted to..." he trailed off, looking down. Yolei kept gazing at him, tears  
building in her eyes again. But this time they were tears of happiness. "Davis," she   
whispered. Then she flung her arms around him and held him tightly. He hugged her back  
just as tight. They stayed that way for a while. "Yolei?" Davis said, finally breaking the  
silence. "Mm-hmm?" she murmured. "I really am sorry," he said quietly. "Skip it," she told  
him happily. Davis smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered. Then his cheeks flushed deep  
red. Yolei blinked at him in surprise, then smiled back softly. "I love you too," she told him.  
They drew together and met in their first kiss. But Yolei had a gut feeling it wouldn't be   
the last.  
  
So there you have it guys **dusts hands** Kinda sweet, kinda sappy, I know. But there  
aren't that many Davis/Yolei fics out there, I thought I'd give it a shot. Along with the  
Tai/Mimi/Matt triangle. I just had to add that, I love that triange ^_^ Well, please R&R  
and tell me what you thought of this, k? Oh and, BTW, my next fic up might be a Taiora  
or TKari.  



End file.
